Fan11/Presentations/Existence Software
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to Existence Software's presentation for the Fan11 showcase! Day 0= While the show officially begins on April 14, I thought the fact that the showcase celebrating Fantendo's 11th anniversary doesn't start on April 11th was kind of a missed opportunity, so I decided to do a smaller presentation today before the actual showcase begins. While the story mode of Jake's Super Smash Bros. will be the main focus starting April 14, today I've decided to announce a smaller game I intend to work on in the future. I've recently been on a big beat 'em up spree, SNK x Capcom Ultimates was actually intended to be wholly based on those two companies' classic beat 'em ups of the 1990's. As I fleshed out the game ideas though, it began to make more sense as a fighting game, so I repurposed some of my ideas for this minor project I plan on working on in the future: The Quest to Be Remembered emulates the early-90's beat 'em ups by essentially parodying a serious story. A somewhat spiritual successor to the hit 2008 Nintendo Wii game Captain Rainbow, released only in Japan. The Quest to Be Remembered stars a gang of Nintedo misfits, led by Birdo, who intend to become famous by proving themselves worthy of popularity by crossing through dimensions with the goal of taking down Nintendo's most-dangerous villains: Super Mario's Bowser, The Legend of Zelda's Ganondorf, Kirby's King Dedede, Pokémon's Mewtwo, and Kid Icarus' Hades. The game features an initial cast of five characters, and ten more can be unlocked by completing bonus challenges in the game's levels. Each of the characters has their own pool of moves, and can activate their powerful Introductory Smash attack once they fill up a bar on the bottom of the screen by defeating enemies. The initial five characters included in the game are: * Birdo from Super Mario Bros. 2: a pink dinosaur fought as a boss in several of the game's levels. Though she's made appearances since, specifically in the Mario spin-off titles, she's more recently been dropped for more-random characters such as Spike and Chain Chomp, thus she holds a great vendetta for "The Big N" that controls fate. * Gooma from Zelda II: The Adventure of Link: Gooma is a large muscular deer-like creature who served as the boss of the Palace on the Sea, who fought Link using a ball on a chain. What makes Gooma interesting is that he did not initially appear in the Japanese version, and his artwork was, prior to localization, originally intended for the nearly-identically named Gūma enemy. * Keeby from Kirby's Dream Course: a yellow puffball almost-identical in appearance to Kirby, sans his yellow and orange colour scheme. Keeby served as the "player 2" character, and acted identical to Kirby. One could argue he has since made appearances, as the later yellow-coloured Kirby recolours were based on Keeby's design, though he remains named as "Yellow Kirby", thus insinuating that they are different characters. * Leaf from Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Versions: Leaf served as the female playable character in her debut appearance, and had a relatively large role in the Pokémon Adventures manga series. Despite this, Leaf has been almost-completely ignored since her journey concluded, even lacking an appearance alongside the other protagonists of the same game, Red and rival Blue, when they appeared later in Pokémon Sun and Moon. * Pythagoras from Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters: Pythagoras, based on the Greek philosopher of the same name, served as an uncommon enemy in the later half of the game's levels. Because Of Myths and Monsters was largely ignored by the Kid Icarus reboot, likely due to the game not receiving a proper Japanese release until around the same time, Pythagoras makes no appearance, nor is even mentioned, in any game besides this. Up to two players can fight familiar baddies as these five, and the friends they find along the way, aim to become memorable. I hope you look forward to this future project of mine, and I also hope you check back in a few days when the proper showcase begins! |-| Day 1= Jake's Super Smash Bros. is easily my biggest, most-ambitious, project yet, and thankfully people really seem to be enjoying reading it. One of the first things I confirmed for the game was that it would feature a story mode akin to Brawl's Subspace Emissary mode. That story has remained an enigma to most, with only its title having been revealed, until the teaser I created for this showcase. ''Crown of Orchid began as a straight-reimagining of the original Subspace Emissary mode, but soon evolved into much more.'' Much like the Subspace Emissary, the game features minimal dialogue, with all scenes featuring the characters interacting through actions alone. Today, I'll be detailing the premise of the story, and what the titular Crown of Orchid is. First off, what is this? Crown of Orchid is a spin-off of Jake's Super Smash Bros. akin to the Subspace Emissary of Brawl. The story mode is essentially a platformer/beat-em-up that utilizes many of the same gameplay mechanics of Super Smash Bros., albeit at a slightly slower pace. Up to two players can adventure through the story together, beating up enemies and bosses as they traverse the multi-directional levels to discover secrets or move along with the story. While the playable characters all feature the same gameplay as in the main game, as in their damage percentage increases as they take damage and are KO'd when launched off-screen, enemies instead rely on a more typical HP system; attacks with high knockback potential deal more damage to them and can launch them about, but enemies are only truly defeated once all of their HP is depleted. The story The story of Crown of Orchid is, as you may have surmised, based heavily upon the Subspace Emissary; heck, the preview I did for this showcase directly parallels the teaser for the Subspace Emissary mode. The Subspace Emissary focused around the idea of the canon of Super Smash Bros. taking place within a realm known as the "World of Trophies", overseen by Master Hand and Crazy Hand. At the end of this mode, it is revealed that the hands are actually the puppets of an otherworldly being known as Tabuu, who can be assumed despises the World of Trophies or the people within it, and wishes to destroy it by forcing to crumble and be absorbed within the realm of Subspace in which he resides. The Crown of Orchid is a bit of reimagining of this concept. In a world of creativity, where trophies come to life and, knowing nothing else, fight each other, their peaceful, yet chaotic, existence is broken up by the appearance of a new entity. While this world has seen its share of scuffles - Bowser has been known to kidnap Peach, Ganon has tried to take over Hyrule, etc. - this threat stands out from those minor, and relatively simple, skirmishes. Every time the trophies come-to-life battle, they release a certain aura as they fight. This aura powers the world in which they live, and is what grants them the power to be revived should they be returned to their inanimate state. This aura is collected by the large moon that orbits this world, which spreads it out and releases it back all across the world. This purple aura, which culminates as a ring that circles the moon, is known as the Orchid, as it clings to the moon and to all trophies, but does not harm them in any way and instead grants them the will to live and to fight. Thus, the moon, which farms their life force, in the centre of the trophies' existences, and they fight so they can continue to fight. That is, until the aura projected by the moon is extinguished. Suddenly, thousands of trophies are frozen in place, reduced to the inanimate state that simulates their death. Only roughly a hundred trophies remain unharmed as their connection to the Orchid is cut. At the same time, the sky turns a bright purple, forcing those who remain to band together and discover what happened to the Orchid and how to return it. Knowing that it is now possible to, the only thing standing in their way are those wishing to harness the Orchid for their own selfish gain - the villains that wish to band together in order to finally stomp out the heroes that have been battering them down since they first gained their animate forms. Who will appear in Crown of Orchid Barring the clone characters, all playable characters of Jake's Super Smash Bros. are also playable in Crown of Orchid, and they maintain their same movesets; though not all characters can be chosen from the start (most must join the player's party before they can be chosen). In addition to these playable characters are a number of enemies, both from Nintendo franchises and from the Subspace Emissary. The new forces, who are behind the Orchid's disappearance, are the most common foes faced, though that doesn't mean they are the only once fought. These enemies, all have their own 'movesets', though they are much more limited compared to playable characters' as they only consist of a handful of attacks. The biggest enemies that are faced are some larger one-off bosses that originate from Nintendo franchises. These characters, corrupted by the new force's powers, have been reanimated and corrupted by the unfiltered Orchid, remaining under the new force's control until they are returned to their trophy state. Some familiar characters you can expect to see as major bosses are Ridley and Yveltal, while some powered-up playable characters that have been corrupted by the unfiltered Orchid, as well as new forms of such, are also fought as mid-bosses; one such exclusive mid-boss is Dry Bowser, who imitates Bowser, though is much larger and powerful. Though rare, there are also a handful of friendly non-playable characters, who appear in some of the game's cutscenes. For some reason they were not entirely frozen into their statue forms, though they lack the same strength that the playable characters do; this doesn't mean they're weak per se, only that the Orchid never attached itself in the same way as it did the playable characters. Some of these playable characters make minor appearances, though a few make more major ones despite not facing against the new forces directly. One such major character hosts a shop where players can purchase items that they can carry in at the beginning of levels. While items do spawn from defeated enemies, not all items found in Jake's Super Smash Bros. do, and thus some can only be obtained by purchasing them in this shop with the coins collected as levels are completed. Trophies and stickers collected in the levels also carry over to the main game, and stickers can be applied to a character in this shop as well. Well, that's all for the Crown of Orchid story mode for now! I hope you enjoy reading it when I begin working on the page soon. |-| Day 2= One of the most unique games, in my opinion, is a multiplayer game for the Wii and PS2 called Dokapon Kingdom. The game, a remake of 1994's Dokapon 3・2・1 - Arashi o Yobu Yuujou, is a hybrid RPG/tabletop game, and the first of the main series Dokapon titles to be released outside of Japan. The Dokapon titles are multiplayer games that are heavily comparable to Monopoly, yet contain elements commonly found in role-playing games, such as equipment and turn-based battles. In Dokapon Kingdom, four heroes compete against each other to earn the most money, defeat the Demon Lord Rico, and save the titular Dokapon Kingdom in order to wed Princess Penny. Me and my friends have always enjoyed playing through Dokapon Kingdom, and I've always been waiting for another one to be developed home consoles. In the meantime, I thought I may as well make my own on Fantendo. Dokapon Fantasy is the eleventh entry in the Dokapon series of "friendship-destroying RPGs" being planned for the Nintendo Switch! The game can be seen as a direct successor to Dokapon Kingdom, though does not completely ignore Dokapon Journey released on the DS. Much like the previous Dokapon games, the game is based around the idea of collecting money, and the player must do so by liberating the towns that have been plagued by monsters. One night, the King of The Dokapon Kingdom is put into an eternal sleep. Not knowing what else to do, the twin prince and princess order the world's greatest heroes to try and find a cure, or to collect the funds needed to pay off the dark sorcerer who put the king to sleep. As the four heroes liberate the kingdom's towns from the sorcerer's beasts, they slowly learn more about the sorcerer, and that the only way to end the king's sleep is to slay the sorcerer out-right; thus, the prince and princess agree that the one who slays him and earns the most money will win either of their hands in marriage. At the beginning of the game, players can choose between four different jobs: the attack-based Warrior, the speed-based Thief, the defence-based Guardian, or the magic-based Magician. The game features fifteen continents, each with varying numbers of towns. As with Dokapon Kingdom, players fight monsters on most empty, yellow-coloured spaces, though they may also run into one of several random events along the way. Monsters are fought in a way that mimics rock-paper-scissors, as they have four attack or defensive options, all of which correspond to their opponent's attacks: the basic Attack can only be blocked by the Defend command, the powerful Strike attack can be blocked by the Defend command or dodged with the Counter command, and the player can swap out offensive and defensive magic as they please; the fourth option for attacking is the player's Skill earned by ranking up their character's current job, while for defending it is simply "Give Up". Players can purchase a variety of different items, field and battle spells, and weapons by visiting the many shops that dot Dokapon's continents, or try and gamble by fighting them in Roshambo, getting their best stock should you win, or getting a bounty put on you if you lose. Dokapon Fantasy also allows characters to change their armour sets, thus changing their full appearance and allowing them to get bonus field abilities. Scanning amiibo figurines will also grant special Nintendo-based costumes for certain classes, each with special abilities of their own. I hope you look forwards to Dokapon Fantasy, and please also check out LP's of Dokapon Kingdom (since the game itself is incredibly expensive and hard to find nowadays; if you can find it, I'd definitely suggest giving it a shot)! Category:Presentations Category:Subpages Category:Existence Software Category:Fan11 Showcase